godeaterfandomcom-20200223-history
User blog:Vaince321/Arc 4 Chapter 15: A Beckoning of Reapers
Whilst traveling through the portal, Arthur saw something from Craz's pocket that he took out, chewing gum out of the wrapper. Craz: What? Do you want some? Arthur: Uh... Do you have anymore? He searches inside his own pockets only to return empty handed. Craz: Sorry man.. No gum left with me. Arthur: Just how many times have I seen this before? Craz: No idea... Also Tex, mind speaking up? You can't stay silent all the time ok. Tex didn't turn around to talk, rather kept facing what's ahead of her. Although it made the situation awkward, nothing stopped Craz from talking non-stop. More so, Kisa followed from behind and discussed the situation at hand. Craz: And so all this is caused by two scientists? Man... Are they a sight for sore eyes... Kisa: It is hard to determine their plans when we arrive. For now, we'll split into two teams. Who wants to be with me? Craz raised his hand before Arthur could even raise his. Arthur: Craz... Being first doesn't mean... Huh? Tex... Why are you looking at me? Tex: Scanning... Scanning.... ID Confirmed... DA-05 or Devo- Arthur instantly covered Tex's mouth before anymore is spilled for Craz to listen. Craz: Wait what? Why do we need IDs? Kisa: It is required to enter the Italy Branch when needed since I didn't have the time to make any. Also Arth, you're blocking Tex's mouth from talking. Arthur: Eh?! Holy?! He realized it the moment he remembered it, releasing it and quickly putting his hands away, but their destination arrived, tossing Arthur first before the rest. Landing on the pile, starting with Arthur(Due to portal issues), followed by Kisa, Craz and finally Tex. Arthur: OFU!!!!! Kisa: HII!!! Craz: Ow... Tex landed on the pile, causing some weight issues to the bottom pile. After regaining their posture and returning Arthur's back which ended in a few cracks, they set their sights at the Italy Research Labs, which Ichirou is holed up to. Few minutes later... Kisa: Alright! That was refreshing~ From behind the guard were knocked out, giving an impression that made the situation uneasy. Arthur: You think that's not gonna arouse any suspicion? Tex: Alert level is at 10% Craz: Oh nice going... Way to go... Wo hoo... Craz's enthusiasm didn't go as planned since they were beating up the guards. Despite walking through the trouble, they were met with more trouble along the way. Guard: Freeze!! Their guns pointing along them was asking trouble to request Tex to take them down, but Craz intervened for a short moment after being told to freeze. Quickly dispatching most of the guards with the blunt side of his God Arc, he made his work short with a grin on his face. Craz: What's wrong? I came here to kick some butt and chew bubblegum... But looks like I'm all out of gum. Kisa: ''*sigh* ''Looks like I really DID hire the right guy.... A few more minutes later... Craz: Damn refreshing indeed~ Hoisting his God Arc onto his shoulder, he stood ontop of a pile of defeated soldiers without spilling any blood. Tex: Alert level is at 100%. Ichirou is already on the move towards the helipad... Verifying... Arthur: No time!! He unleashed his Aragami self and rose to the skies before flying towards the helipad, where Ichirou is seen entering the helicopter before taking off. Arthur: Not this time!! Arthur slashed the tail rotor before proceeding towards the helicopter itself, not before Ichirou himself too out a flask and drank its contents, transforming into a flying Aragami at a quick pace and attacking Arthur mid-flight. Kisa: I swear... Seeing him getting beaten up by a scientist is gonna be a shame... Tex: Requesting permission to fight against Ichirou Sanzou. Kisa: Permission Granted... Go for it Tex. Tex made her dash towards the flying Aragami fighting agianst Arthur while gripping her God Arc backhanded. Knowing the height difference, she increased her jump output and took a leap, reaching out while preparing a charge of electrical slash in her God Arc. Quickly making work of Ichirou's wings and bringing him down, Craz made his dash towards the falling Ichirou along with his CC Chaser already prepared. Craz: And it's a home-run!!! Swinging it sideways rather than the usual slam, he knocked the Flying Aragami onto the wall, transforming back into Ichirou. With Ichirou lying unconscious, Kisa reached for her earpiece and communicated with her informant. Kisa: Yes I have the... WHAT?! That expensive?! Us reapers don't get paid for something like this... Look, I know your information is high but... What?! Just how much are you willing to rip off my credits?! That much?! Alright alright... I'll settle the payment when this is over... Want it now?! You gotta be kidding me... Kisa's endless quarrel with her informant made the rest uneasy. Kisa: Alright... I'll settle the payment today... Where should we meet up? At the Otherworld? Who's gonna bring you there? One of my agents? Alright... I'll send in one of my agents to meet up with you... Arthur, I want you to go meet up with my informant at the Pit. Please tell her this code I'm about to give you. She handed him a code that's only familiar to herself. Opening a portal, Kisa pushed Arthur into it and closed it down. Ichirou: Ugh.... What are you... Kisa: I have something lovely to talk with you~ She grinned happily while Tex in the background is simply standing on guard. Craz on the other hand took out a chewing gum from his back-pocket without realizing he actually had more in his back-pocket. Craz: Oh wait... I just realized I had more. Damn, I feel so selfish doing this... He took a bite before staring into the horizon setting in. He hoped this incident would last short due to his time being wasted here. Only time will tell whether he could make his time really better or worse. Category:Blog posts